


酒水歡愉

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash





	酒水歡愉

酒水欢愉

王一博擦着水晶玻璃杯，一边偷瞄昏暗角落包厢里的情景。

穿过荧光红的勾人灯光和煽情的电子混音，包厢的银葱碎帘后，他看见他们酒店里的红牌肖战正坐在一个中年男子的大腿边，用他小巧玲珑的皮裤臀上下摩蹭那男人臌胀的裤头顶。

肖战上身是细钩针黑色毛线蕾丝的贴身长袖，钩针下可见健美的肌肤与胸前的两粒粉嫩乳首，若隐若现让人心痒难搔。下身是紧绷的黑皮裤，勾勒纤瘦的肌肉线条与一双大长腿。

肖战是个十足美丽完美的男子，是他们店里的红牌。  
这是一家色情的酒水店《禁殿》，消费最少几千元的红白酒，还有个人包厢与男女牛郎伴酒伴调情服务。

此店在圈子里只接待顶级的高端服务，因为他们的少爷小姐们各个长相身材千挑百选顶级如天上仙子，娇媚的诱惑方式绵密如吗啡糖衣又如鬼如魅，所以他们的服务者称为《魅伶》

魅伶用肢体磨蹭客人，全程监控客人不得触摸、也不得亲吻。来客可喂酒和情色言语猥亵店内公主少爷，不过他们各个身经百战既不会醉也不会被猥琐变态的言语给吓着，能十分配合气氛地发出呻吟和反应挑起客人的性致。  
殿内八个包厢，男女的欢愉交谈此起彼落，时而高亢如浪，时而低吼如兽。而只有一个如王者般的美好嗓音。

「啊......」

王一博竖起耳朵，听见肖战嫩唇中流泻的呻吟如美妙歌曲，估计是他自己皮裤下的高耸蹭过客人的大腿，没忍住激情的冲刷。

王一博继续擦着酒杯，但是侧眼一看，肖战那双魅惑似水的瑞凤眼中都是情欲，正直勾勾从包厢里瞧着自己，丝毫不差，就是看着自己。客人坐在精致的绒布沙发上双手大开抓着拳头，因为不能触摸少爷而只能干巴巴看着美丽的肖战在他腿上扭动他的枝柳纤腰和圆润小巧的臀肉，似有若无的蹭过自己裤头和大腿，阵阵麻痒激情啃蚀着他。

「战战──好骚货，好美人──给爷看眼你可爱的小脸──」

在这店里花钱却不能当大爷，男子又宠又哄的要肖战看他，因为客人不得触碰魅伶，所以他们反倒像个奴隶低声下气哀求这些如情欲鬼魅的仙子们青睐垂怜，只求那绵延不绝的快感堆积。

王一博听那猥琐的男子用干哑的豪猪声苦苦央求，然后肖战却只总是背对男子──面对自己，然后那双眼对他笑了，肖战张开双腿跨在客人的一只腿上摆动着他的腰臀，因为激情而坚挺的皮裤头再次蹭过男子的膝头。

「啊──」

肖战舒服的仰头长吟，眼光依旧看着酒吧台后的王一博，舌尖舔过上唇。

「啊、啊、我不行了，你个骚货！我终有一天要肏到你──」

那客人把了把自己裤裆沉重的东西站起，巴叽狠狠捏住肖战的下颚在他脸上一吻。这一吻就是结账，《禁殿》只有最后结账的时候客人可以亲吻一下魅伶，但要是胆敢留下吻痕咬痕什么的就会被拖到后巷打个半残。之后客人可到特别的个人包厢里打手枪把欲望释放，直接被送出《禁殿》

「博──过来。」

那声慵懒的声音带着甜腻如蜜糖。王一博放下了手上的工作巾却抓起一黄橙色液体的玻璃罐子，沉着脚步走入角落那个些微弥漫激情味道的包厢。

他除了是酒保，还是魅伶们的泄欲工具。

王一博得到这份工作时除了酒技，还有因为他也长相、身材十分出众，精密的健康检查还有性事耐久度──他的存在本只为了服务殿内的全部的公主少爷。八位魅伶一日要服务四位VIP客人，但是只有直到今日预约服务完毕后才能享受高潮解放──王一博的工作就是这八位的解放泄欲工具。

他走入肖战的包厢，反手锁上门，房内满脸红潮的美人似乎对上锁的声音产生激动的生理颤抖。  
王一博看着沙发上发懒瘫软的肖战，将橙色小罐框啷一声放在满满酒瓶的黑色琉璃桌上。

肖战看着他，眼神涣散的站到他面前，比王一博高出一点，侧脸几乎要贴上他的嘴唇，满是烘热的酒气和甜腻。

「脱。」

王一博咽下口水，听见那双火红色的眼神命令他。他解下腰间的黑色围裙，拉开裤头拉链的声音让肖战瞇起眼。

王一博脱下鞋裤，只剩白衬衫和黑色三角裤，一双美丽肌肉的大腿、小腿有些微的毛发。

肖战伸手，猛力把他向后推倒在宽敞的沙发上，然后一膝挤入王一博白皙的长腿间，王一博可以看见黑勾针孔洞中那两颗粉红色的乳头。肖战靠上前，侧脸舔咬住了他的耳垂，王一博只能侧脸任他摆布──感觉柔软湿热的舌尖探索和吸吮自己耳蜗。  
肖战的手指刮着他的喉结，在他耳里用魅惑的轻声细语说：

「博，把内裤脱了，我好想直接骑上你的肉棒子──」

tbc?


End file.
